generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Rex Wiki:Profile image change
From now on (10/25/2011), before changing a template image on others profiles (characters more specifically), we must come here to have a Profile Image Change proposal. This is where we will come and have discussions on whether or not a current image on a page can be proposed with another image that another suggests. When finally coming to a conclusion by votes and reasoning, the image can be changed or remain the same. This is a forum where any user can vote. Rules # Only one image can be voted per vote # An image must get three or more votes in order to be chosen. # If after a week, no one replies to a proposal, then the image can be replaced without discussion or voting. # Sign your signature by using "~~~~" *'Note': If image is declined, it can still be added to a character's gallery. = Current Proposals = Peter Meechum Peter Meechum Profile.png|Current image Peter Meechum proposal.png|Proposal #01 The current image is good, but it doesn't really show his personality. Meechum is normally pessimistic and negative, so I think the proposal is more suitable. Katara20 (talk) 13:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it suits him. I agree with the first proposal. —JuniperAlien (talk) 07:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Black Knight Black Knight.png|Current image Black Knight Profile-Proposal #01.PNG|Proposal #01 BK Prop.png|Proposal #02 BKProposal06.png|Proposal #03 BKProposal05.png|Proposal #04 Black Knight proposal.png|Proposal #05 BK Proposal 06.PNG|Proposal #06 The first proposal has better lighting and character of the face are more visible (you can always upload a better version). Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 20:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well, for one, I agree. I like Propsal #1. Shows the lighting of her hair a lot better. To be honest, I thought her hair was black at first when I saw her...turns out it's indigo. So I think it'll be a lot better to put that photo up. JuniperAlien 20:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Leave as is. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Oh, you ']] are so, getting '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'punk busted.]] 04:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like image Proposal #02. I just believe it needs to be a little smaller. In spite of that, it doesn't really show much of her chest like the other images. But it does show more color.—JuniperAlien (talk) 22:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: I like the second one, but the hair was kinda bit cropped? Flickfreak 15:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: So posted few others, is it any good? Oh what I meant the previous comment is I like the Proposal 01, the Proposal 02 had good color but the image is kinda cropped. Sorry for the confusion Flickfreak 06:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for Proposal 03 now. JuniperAlien (talk) 08:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with JuniperAlien! the proposal #3 is very bright and i like how you cropped :) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 11:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I think Proposal #04 has the best facial detail and shows more of her personality. But overall, I think Proposal #03 would be the most suitable as a profile picture. Katara20 (talk) 15:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm all way to the 'current image' proposition. Maybe it's dark - but well she's called "black" for a reason and her face shows this displeased look she used so any times.--Wszemir 19:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : That's a good point, Wszemir. Anyway, I added another option. It has more facial detail than Proposal #04 and the lighting is just as good. The only thing I don't like about it is the Cartoon Network logo. :-/ I can also upload the un-cropped version of that image, if anyone's interested. Katara20 (talk) 15:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I added a new image, but here has the darker hair. What do you think? --Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 02:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I think proposal #06 is really good. Reason is because it show's more of what she wears.RexnCaesar345 23:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Rebecca Holiday Rebecca Holiday.png|Current image Double Vision Holiday 4.png|Proposal #01 Crash and Burn Holiday 1.png|Proposal #02 I proposal change Holiday profile photo, but season 3 appearance is diferent.--Ben 01:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I stay with the current image... the shape of her head look strange in the others for some reason. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Beverly Holiday Beverly_Holiday_Profile.png|Current image Beverly Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Beverly proposal.PNG|Proposal #02 I know the current image shows a lot more, such as the body and everything, but I believe that a more detailed picture (of her face, hair, eyes, etc.) is more suitable as a profile picture. Top of her head if cut off, then again it's a really good image in my opinion. It fits her well. —JuniperAlien (talk) 23:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should stay at the current image for now proposal 1 had been too much cut off Superbike10 23:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree with Superbike on this one. The proposed image seems a little too zoomed in. Katara20 (talk) 01:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: What do you think of the second proposal? I think it's really good, the characters stand out a lot (especially eyes). The quality can be improved, so for me it's ok.--Girlyfan 00:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::2Finisterboy 20:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) JoJo JoJo Profile.png|Current image Untitled-2-.png|Proposal #01 Personly I think theres to much background in the current image.Finisterboy 18:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Too much background...? That's not even an argument. Current image for me. Besides, it's also about expression and personality...the current image shows it perfectly fine in my opinion. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree with JuniperAlien. On top of that, I think it's awkward to have a profile image where the character's hands are tied. Katara20 (talk) 01:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC)